wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiruna Nachiman
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol }} Kiruna Nachiman was an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance and Abilities Kiruna was 5'7, statuesque and regal-looking, with dark eyes, a full mouth and a full bosom, and arrogantly beautiful. As a member of the Royal House of Arafel, her queen-like demeanor was hardly surprising. Kiruna was strong in the One Power, belonging to the upper tier in strength amongst modern Aes Sedai. This is confirmed when Merana Ambrey realizes her embassy from the Salidar Aes Sedai to Caemlyn are deferring to Kiruna because she is stronger than Merana. The fact that Merana, who is about equal in the One Power to Verin Mathwin, is noticeably weaker than Kiruna indicates that she is quite a strong channeler. She equals other Aes Sedai such as her companion Bera Harkin and Sheriam Bayanar. She was more than strong enough to open a gateway to travel. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 14(2) - just one level below Moiraine and Siuan, and as strong as many of the strongest Sitters. History She was the younger sister of the King of Arafel, Paitar Nachiman. She was supposed to be his favorite sister. She had four Warders. Born in 939 NE, she went to the Tower at 953 NE. She spent four years as a novice and four as Accepted, being raised in 961 NE. Before enrolling as a novice, she she tried once while twelve and twice while thirteern to go to the White Tower on her own; on the last try, she made it to the Tower but was sent home. She was finally accepted at age fourteen because of her determination, as her attempts were well-known among the Ases Sedai. She and Bera were pillow friends, though both exclusively liked men after becoming Aes Sedai. They still remained the closest of friends. Activities Kiruna sided with the Rebel Aes Sedai in the White Tower Schism . Kiruna and Bera Harkin were sent by the Salidar Aes Sedai to make contact with Rand at the Aiel Waste; both were chosen partly because they had seven Warders among them for added protection. En route, they discovered that Rand was in Caemlyn and traveled there instead, joining up with the Salidar Aes Sedai embassy already there. She took over leadership from Merana Ambrey and dissolved the Salidar delegation, going with Bera to see if they could catch up with Rand in Cairhien. Kiruna was one of the Aes Sedai who assisted in rescuing Rand at Dumai's Wells, and was forced to swear fealty to him after the battle . Kiruna was made an apprentice to the Wise Ones in Cairhien. Cadsuane Melaidhrin arrived in Cairhien and found her and Bera and drilled them on all the events that had occurred recently. Though she did intend to keep her oath to Rand, she had the hardest time of all the Salidar Aes Sedai in adjusting to her new status. At first, she believed that being named apprentice was only a polite fiction, and was shocked to see that the Wise Ones saw her truly as an apprentice. She was scornful of their chores, which made the Wise Ones give her even more menial chores and spank her for the smallest of errors. Sorilea was especially hard on her as she wanted to teach her the difference between pride and arrogance. Kiruna eventually learned to behave as if she truly was an apprentice, upon which Sorilea complimented her and said she would go far if she could keep her arrogance in check. Whether Kiruna really internalized that lesson us unknown. She put Shalon din Togara Morning Tide to the question as to why she was found bound with Ailil Riatin. During the Last Battle, while in a circle with Aviendha, Damer Flinn and Sarene Nemdahl, Kiruna and Faeldrin Harella were killed on the slopes of Shayol Ghul by Hessalam. Viewings Min Farshaw sees an aura of brownish yellow and a deep purple around her. Trivia Her name is identical to that of a middle-sized, important city in the north of Sweden, Kiruna. Her relationship with Bera mirrors that of Siuan and Moiraine; both in the same Ajah, at the same level of strength, among the strongest of sisters, and one a noble and the other a commoner. es:Kiruna Nachiman Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Caemlyn Embassy Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai